<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's a Long Way To Tipperary by hslades</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806080">It's a Long Way To Tipperary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hslades/pseuds/hslades'>hslades</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Facebook Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creature Sanctuary, Established Relationship, F/M, Facing Fears, Fluff, Relationship Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hslades/pseuds/hslades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione can't stand that she has to leave the creatures she rescues in her job for the Department of Magical Creatures to badly run Government Rescue Centres. That's until her boyfriend gives her a very thoughtful anniversary gift. Which will lead to an uncomfortable reunion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Facebook Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's a Long Way To Tipperary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamione/gifts">Shamione</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The prompt I was given was: Any pairing adopting an animal/creature, but it's definitely not an animals any person should own.</p><p>unbeta'd and written in less than an hour, I like a challenge...</p><p>Title is from a WWI song by the same name.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t long after her first senior case at the Department of Magical Creature that Hermione knew she’d want to create a sanctuary for the hopeless creatures she often encountered during her work. However, she lived in a small one-bedroom flat in Hackney and she just didn't have the money to buy a substantial amount of land.</p><p>When Draco started dating Hermione one of the first things he heard about her work was that she couldn’t stand the horrible conditions she often found magical creatures in and the only slightly better circumstances she needed to leave the creature in the government rescue centres. The creatures were often too domesticated to survive in freedom. However, no one wanted to adopt a pet fire crab, well Hagrid would but his Pumpkin Patch was already stock full of rescue creatures. A pet Unicorn might sound magical, however, the amount of room and care the creatures needed wasn’t really doable for a wizarding family.</p><p>That was why he started converting the gardens of his Estate in County Tipperary. On their second anniversary, it was finally ready and he could finally take her there.</p><p>“You are not taking me to Paris, again?” Hermione huffed, looking at the international portkey on the desk in front of her.</p><p>“I promise you, it won’t take you to France,”</p><p>“Honestly, a night on the couch with a bottle of wine, just the two of us. Is enough for me.” She continued her rant.</p><p>“I know, love, I know,” Draco took her coat from the rack next to her office door and held it out for her. “But I wanted to do something special for you.”</p><p>“Fine, but honestly if it’s too expensive we won’t go out for another date for at least a year.” Hermione reluctantly got into the coat he was holding out for her, before gripping Draco’s hand tightly.</p><p>When they landed, they were at the back of a large country estate located on green hills.</p><p>“Where are we?” Hermione asked, looking around in awe at the peaceful woods surrounding them.</p><p>“Ireland.”</p><p>“A bit more specific, please?”</p><p>“Black Family Estate in County Tipperary left to me by my Grandparents at my birth,” Draco went into specifics.</p><p>“You are so disgustingly rich.” Hermione smacked him playfully on his chest. “So why are we here?”</p><p>“Well, there’s dinner in the dining room, but first I wanted to show you something.” He guided her to the hedges to her left.</p><p>When they passed under the arch, they stepped into a large meadow surrounded by hedges. A wooden shed was located at the edge of the forest. It was so peaceful.</p><p>“What is this?” Hermione asked when she finally found the words.</p><p>“You once said your biggest wish was to be able to properly care for the creatures you encounter in desperate situations during your work.”</p><p>Hermione still looked at him in awe, her brilliant brain for once not connecting the dots.</p><p>“This can be your own sanctuary, love.” Draco spelt out, “and it’s a large estate, you can use as much of the grounds as you need.”</p><p>Hermione couldn’t answer him, this was the most thoughtful gift she’d ever received. She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly, trying to communicate her feelings that way.</p><hr/><p>That’s how Hermione started her own sanctuary in the Irish countryside. The first magical creatures arrived the following week, and Hermione was found on the grounds more and more each month. When they decided to take the next step in their relationship and move in together, they decided to split their time between his townhouse in Bath and the country estate in Ireland.</p><p>When Draco heard Hermione arrive at the Black Estate with yet another creature it seemed just like another Tuesday however when Draco entered the grounds, he stood eye in eye with a memory from the past.</p><p>“Buckbeak?!” He asked in a voice in a much higher pitch than his usual one.</p><p>“I was having tea with Hagrid and he mentioned that he couldn’t take care of him anymore. He needs more care now that he’s older and Hagrid needs to divide his attention between a dozen creatures and his students.” Hermione told him, softly stroking the hippogriff’s feathers, eyes focussed on the way the sun made them sparkle.</p><p>“Buckbeak?!” All he could do was repeat his earlier statement the tone of his voice only slightly closer to his own.</p><p>Hermione’s head snapped up, finally seeing him standing there as close to stock-still without a <em>petrificus totalis</em>. “Draco? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Buckbeak?!” Draco finally found his own voice again, and somehow found the strength to form other words. “You thought it was a great idea to bring the hippogriff that injured me in third year to our home without consulting me first?”</p><p>“I injured you in third year and you seem to be doing okay with me,”</p><p>“Very funny, Hermione.” Draco snapped, “You didn’t appear in front of me when I wanted to greet my girlfriend after a long day at the office.”</p><p>“Buckbeak really isn’t that bad if you aren’t a little shit to him, and I bet he doesn’t even remember you from third year.” At that, the hippogriff turned his head and looked Draco straight in the eyes.</p><p>“Oh no, no!” Draco backed away, trying to make his way to the main house again. “He definitely remembers me.”</p><p>“Relax, Draco,” Hermione said softly, “just greet him properly, make right what you did in third year. Your good at grasping second chances,”</p><p>The encouraging smile on Hermione’s face made him do it, to be honest, that expression on her face made him do practically anything. He bowed as deep as humanly possible, not daring to look up at the hippogriff for what felt like hours.</p><p>“Draco,” Hermione hissed, making him look up to see the hippogriff bowing to him. “Stand up and pet him.” It was as if she knew that his brain wasn’t working at its usual pace at this moment. He stood, carefully moving towards the creature. When he stood within reach, he put his hand on the hippogriffs neck.</p><p>When the creature turned his head towards him in a movement he had seen from many other creatures before, a breath he didn’t know he had been holding escaped from his lips. “The things I do for love,” he said under his breath.</p><p>“I heard that!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always Kudos and Comments make my day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>